


25. Santa

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale (Good Omens) as Santa Claus, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: After bringing cheer to the village, Aziraphale offers to bring cheer to their home.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	25. Santa

Aziraphale stepped into the small ‘dressing room’. Setting his staff aside, he removed his hooded green velvet cloak.

He’d played Father Christmas at the church in the village, had grown out a lovely beard just for the occasion. Aziraphale had a small gift for everyone, to the delight of the children, and most of the adults as well. 

He stepped outside and into the waiting Bentley. “How’d it go then?”

“Tickety-boo, darling.” Aziraphale smiled.

Once home, Aziraphale sat, crooked his finger, and patted his lap with a wink. “Now, tell me, Crowley … Have you been a good boy this year?”


End file.
